


A Pemlin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pemlin Fanfic

            “Even though you and my husband ended your relationship well over ten years ago and I am currently very happily married to him with three children and a fourth on the way, for some reason I am still written to seem jealous and territorial when I find you talking together.”

            Lin rolled her eyes and scoffed.  “Probably for the same reason it’s implied that I can’t be civil or have a working relationship with Tenzin because I’m still not over my relationship with him even though I have valid cause to still be mad at the implications of him leaving for a woman fifteen years younger than me.”

            “The writers?”

            “The writers.”

            Pema sipped at her tea.  “Would you like to go see a play?”

            “Just so long as it’s not _Love Amongst the Dragons_.”


End file.
